Your One and Only
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Post-movie  "Nothing was repaired; nothing was fixed." Loki's thoughts when he wakes up next to Thor after their night together. More informational author's note inside. Thor/Loki, Slash, Don't like, don't read.


**A/N**: _This is actually based off a very long and in-depth roleplay. I attempted to write vague enough that it can still be read without actual knowledge of the events in said roleplay. To give you a grasp, this is set after the movie. Loki has reluctantly reconciled with his family and returned to Asgard. Earlier in the night, Thor and himself had a very heated confrontation, which obviously led to far more pleasant circumstances. (I'm probably killing my poor readers here, sorry. xD) As a result of that though, Thor also revealed to him the truth of something in the past; that he had hurt Loki unintentionally through a decision he had made. Thor had only made the decision to prevent further harm from coming to Loki though. I can provide more details if anyone really wants them but the events of the RP aren't everyone's cup of tea, so that's another reason for vagueness. Despite all that, I hope the emotions in this story are still fairly clear and it's enjoyable. Thanks for your time._**  
><strong>

**Your One And Only**

When Loki awoke, he immediately froze for a moment, feeling someone lying by him. It took a second for him to be able to remember he'd fallen asleep next to his brother. He hadn't slept next to anyone for so long; it was a strange feeling. Not entirely unwelcome, but very much unfamiliar now. He slowly shifted under Thor's arm, it still being carelessly draped over him. The blonde's chest rose and fell as he took shallow breaths in his sleep. Loki blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to focus more, and simply took in the sight of his brother beside him. Not in ages had he ever thought he'd lie with Thor again, in any way whatsoever.

But those ice blue eyes .. the ones that burned into his own when they were speaking .. they were truthful. He'd known Thor long enough to realize that. That thought, though, allowed pain to slash through his chest again at what he'd learned a few hours prior. His emotions, his memories even, were all tangled up, out of order, out of place. It was unavoidable. What he had been absolutely certain was true only a short time ago had proven to be false. His world was a little more than just shaken up. It was more as if it had been destroyed .. and then luckily, pieced back together. But only just enough to keep him together. He felt as if the smallest thing could break him.

He hated that feeling.

Instinctively, he curled up against his brother's chest. More memories resurfaced, but better ones. The touch of Thor's arms, the feel of the blonde's skin under his hands; it comforted him in ways nothing else could, and in ways he thought they'd never do so again. He sighed to himself, swallowing hard. He was beyond glad Thor wasn't awake to see this ridiculousness from him. His throat ached from the tears he held back, although he was currently denying their mere existence. It was all so very painful, like being torn apart repeatedly with no end in sight. Everything that had gone wrong, all the problems, all the misconceptions and arguments … they replayed themselves in his mind, the main cause of why he was 'crazy'; but how could he not be? How could he not be when he had to relive it again constantly, when he saw things he might have done differently, things he may have said differently.

Closing his eyes, he finally let the soothing presence of his brother, his lover once again, wash over him until he was calmer, until the pain had lessened to only a dull ache for the moment. Nothing was repaired. Nothing was fixed. It was only held together barely by the thread that bound him to the man he was with. And his inevitable fate to be drawn back to him no matter what.

That small hope that just possibly things would change if they tried hard enough was what kept his head above water, kept him from drowning again in the current. He was still pessimistic, he foresaw many many hard times for them in the future. There was still so much to sort through, so many unspoken words, uncovered misunderstandings .. too many trampled emotions. He thought his tie to Thor had been snapped long ago, but it was still there, fragile as ever, but there.

Thor stirred under him, murmuring something unintelligible before his eyes opened partially, blinking sleepily at Loki. He only seemed to half-register that the dark-haired man had pressed so close to him of his own accord, but that didn't matter. He wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Go back to sleep, Loki," The blonde mumbled. "You think too much."

"I hate when you're right." Loki forced out a reply, realizing his voice was harsh despite his best efforts to keep it calm and even. There was silence and when he felt Thor's grip tighten in response to his tone, he hid his face against his brother's chest again. The older man's fingers tangled in his hair, his other hand rubbing uneven but soft circles against Loki's skin.

"I thought you said you weren't going to punish anyone anymore." Thor said quietly, more awake this time.

"I'm not." The younger brother attempted to sound confident but failed miserably. The day was just too draining and hard to keep up a pretense.

"Sure, you are not." Thor's tone was mocking but light. His fingers didn't slow.

"I don't want to talk." The dark-haired man protested. "I just want to be here."

Silence filling the room again, Thor shifted to press his lips lightly to Loki's; the kiss was warm and affectionate. So different from the hurried and passionate confused ones from earlier that night. He melted against his brother, managing to for at least a short moment, lose himself in the closeness, in the emotions he could feel through the kiss.

His brother loved him. Had always loved him.

The repeated words in his mind made him respond, changing from his passive state. He held onto Thor tightly again, his body pressed to his brother's as he deepened the kiss. No, that word would not leave his lips. Not now. But to himself, he did not deny for once that he was completely flooded with the pure emotion of love as he lie in the older man's arms.

Nothing was repaired; nothing was fixed.

But with _him_, it would be.


End file.
